


Encounter in the Halls

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation Divergence Two, [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: stranded in an alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Shiro runs into Pidge who needed a break from the Two versions of Slav trying to get the Atlas back to it's own universe.





	Encounter in the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Encounter in the Hall

He nearly bumped into Pidge who had her head down rubbing her eyes. “Sorry Pidge, I thought you were with your dad and Slav,” he said since she’d been helping the two of them work with this universe’s Slav to find a way home for them.

“Oh hi Shiro, I had to get out of there I couldn’t take the arguing anymore,” Pidge said shaking her head. His surprise must have registered because she looked away. “The two Slav’s they seem to drive each other crazy and they are constantly arguing even when they agree they argue.”

“Do you think despite the arguing that they are any closer to a solution to get us back to our own universe?” They had already been here for nearly a week and he was acutely aware of the time ticking by they had no idea what Haggar might be up to back in their own universe. 

“Our Slav seems to think so having an idea but the other Slav keeps shooting him down saying it is too dangerous then they start arguing in their native language and no one can follow it,” she said looking tired. “It doesn’t help that information on this universe is starting to spread throughout the ship and is creeping folks out.” 

“How can they be learning anything about this universe I gave the order to avoid contact as much as possible.” He saw her give him a look. “Alright I know folks will ignore the order but I thought it would at least keep the discussion of it to a minimum.”

“Everyone is aware we may be stuck here, so they are curious,” Pidge said shaking her head. “I mean beyond the obvious stuff there are a lot of things folks want to know some people just found out they are dead in this universe and then there are the folks our people know who died back home but are still alive here.” Pidge shrugged, “I mean even I’m tempted to contact this universes Rynar and tell her how much she meant to me back home since ours is gone and I can never tell her.”

He could understand the impulse but at the same time this was not their universe. “It wouldn’t be the same Pidge,” he said as gently as he could. “I mean I understand the impulse but it would only complicate things.”

“So you don’t want to know what Adam is up to in this world then,” Pidge asked and he felt himself freeze. “Yeah he was off world when the Galra invaded and since it was a different invasion the same folks didn’t get killed.”

“I’m curious but he isn’t the Adam I knew and it would only get awkward,” he said as much to himself as her. “I mean he already had to deal with the Galra-fied version of me and a clone so adding Alaternate universe doppelganger that will hopefully not be here much longer isn’t a good thing.”

“And another clone there’s a younger clone of you running around too,” Pidge said. “I got a hold of the Garrison reports and he doesn’t believe that Galra you is actually you just thinks it is a fancy copy made by the black lion.” He wondered how Pidge got those reports but thought it might be better not to ask. “You don’t suppose there’s a chance he’s right do you?”

“If that Shiro isn’t this world’s real Shiro then I am not our world’s real Shiro,” he said seeing her start. “We were both inside the black lion so if he’s only a copy then I’m only a copy.” He saw her eyes widen in surprise she hadn’t even considered it. 

“Sorry Shiro, I didn’t even consider that I mean he’s just so visibly different,” she said quickly. “I should head back to the main lab and see if the fight is over with yet or not.” She waved a quick goodbye and left. 

That wasn’t surprising none of them himself included ever wanted to talk about those topics. He shook himself and headed off to his original destination he had things to do.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
